Under Control
by Yuliie
Summary: Rien n'est important tant qu'il garde le contrôle. Quitte à passer à côté de l'essentiel.


Titre : Under Control

Disclaimer : Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz et Georg Listing n'appartiennent qu'à eux même.

Rating : K

Résumé : Rien n'est important tant qu'il garde le contrôle. Quitte à passer à côté de l'essentiel.

Note : Cette histoire sous entend légèrement une relation à caractère homosexuel entre deux personnages.

Note 2 : Peut-être un peu trop abstraite, cette histoire est une partie de moi. Une partie d'elle.

[...]

Au final, il avait toujours plus ou moins su que ça finirait comme ça.

Rien n'est éternel, il le savait mieux que personne.

Et pourtant, il avait espéré.

Lui, la personne la moins optimiste du monde y avait cru. Que ça allait fonctionner et que tout le monde en sortirait gagnant.

Et aujourd'hui, la partie s'achevait et il se retrouvait comme un con, sa pseudo âme enterrée et le cœur défoncé.

Il avait joué, et lamentablement perdu.

Des années, il avait mis des années à construire ces foutues barrières, à devenir celui qu'il était.

Et tout avait volé en éclat, parce que pour une fois, il avait baissé la garde.

Il se demandait juste comment il avait pu laisser tout ça arriver et comment il allait se relever.

Anéanti, détruit, fini.

Vingt années de luttes intérieures et extérieurs réduites à un tas de cendre en quelques semaines.

Merde, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, il savait juste très bien rendre les autres dépendants de lui.

Sauf que cette fois, il avait trouvé plus fort.

Échec.

Le mot qui ne devait pas faire partie de son vocabulaire, jamais. Et qui aujourd'hui était inscrit au fer rouge sur ses mains.

Il leva les yeux jusqu'à croiser son reflet dans ce miroir dégueulasse, et une énième fois, il se regarda avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

Il frôlait l'enfer.

Son putain d'enfer.

[…]

Il retournait le problème dans tous les sens, essayait de l'aborder sous tous les angles possibles et il n'arrivait à aucune conclusion satisfaisante.

Tom se demanda si les autres se posaient ce genre de questions. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, il s'en foutait.

Sa clope se consumait doucement, il avait envie de l'écraser dans la paume de sa main. Pour voir. Peut-être que cette douleur là occulterait l'autre.

Rien ne lui échappait d'habitude, surtout pas lui-même. Certainement pas lui-même. Contrôle était le maître mot.

Constamment sur ses gardes, il devait maîtriser, ce qu'il faisait, était et dans la mesure du possible, les autres.

Oui, tout était sous contrôle.

Jusqu'au moment où...

[...]

Il y avait cru, parce que c'était différent et aussi peut-être parce qu'il avait eu envie d'y croire.

« Différent », il secoua la tête et soufflant.

Différent de quoi ?

Ce n'était pas le fait que son coeur (depuis quand il parlait de son coeur ? Ridicule) se soit fait piétiner, laminer, défoncer qui lui faisait le plus de mal. C'était juste qu'il s'était assis sur sa putain de dignité, qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il se répétait à chaque instant, pour de la merde. Et ça...

La cigarette était éteinte.

[…]

Parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut, la poitrine douloureuse, le souffle court et les mains moites.

Et il la sentait, bordel il détestait ça.

Son odeur, partout. Autour de lui, sur lui, dans lui. Une empreinte aussi indélébile qu'indicible. Aucun mot ne pouvait la définir, la décrire.

Elle était là. Simplement. Douloureusement.

Comment en était-il arrivé à ce que tout son univers tourne autour de ça ?

Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il avait cru s'être trompé un instant, personne n'est fait pour être seul lui avait-on répété. Il les avait cru, il avait voulu les croire, être comme eux peut-être.

Alors il se mordait les lèvres, serrait les poings et avalait un autre somnifère. Au moins, ils l'empêchaient de rêver.

Et lui permettaient de passer une partie de la journée du lendemain dans un brouillard auquel il avait fini par s'habituer.

[…]

« Tom, ça fait deux mois, il faut que tu te ressaisisses »

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du en parler. A quiconque, même à lui.

Il alluma une énième cigarette, avala une gorgée de café tiède et leva les yeux vers Georg.

« Je sais. C'est fait. »

Le coin de sa bouche se releva de manière presque imperceptible, traduisant son agacement.

« Dit-il en fumant sa quinzième cigarettes »

« C'est bon », lâcha presque méchamment Tom. « Je fume trop, je sors pas, je souris pas, je parle pas, je fais la gueule. On a compris. »

« Et tu me sautes à la gorge chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose » répliqua simplement Georg.

« Parce que t'arrêtes pas de me le répéter, chaque fois qu'on se voit », ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés et son regard tellement noir qu'il aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Mais pas celui qui le regardait l'air plus supérieur qu'inquiet.

« Parce que c'est chiant à force »

« J'suis désolé de pas faire comme si j'allais parfaitement bien, surtout avec toi. Vraiment navré », son ton était horriblement ironique.

« Fais un effort »

Tom ferma les yeux un instant et inspira longuement.

« Je passe mon temps à ça. Si tu le vois pas, j'y peux rien. Là, tu vois, j'vais me tirer, puisque ma présence est si désagréable pour toi. Bye. »

Tom écrasa sa cigarette et se leva. Le silence de plomb qui s'était installé ne fût troublé que par le bruissement de la veste qu'il récupérait sur le dos d'une chaise et par le claquement de la porte. Georg soupira. Peut-être que cette fois, Tom réagirait. Peut-être.

[…]

Il lui en avait parlé. Parce que c'était son meilleur pote. A demi-mots bien sûr. Parce qu'il avait éprouvé le besoin de lui parler de ce se passait. Une sorte de confidence, avec ses mots.

Et évidemment, tout avait lamentablement échoué. Comme un fait exprès.

Il aurait du garder ça pour lui, il ne mentait pas non, il se taisait. Georg avait beau être ce qu'il était, il n'aimait juste pas ça. Que les autres soient témoins de son échec. Il avait besoin de certitudes. De savoir qu'il ne se trompait pas. S'il n'était pas infaillible, il devait au moins paraître l'être.

De sa faute. Il y avait cru, comme on croit en l'irrationnel. Tout aussi étrangers que ces sentiments aient été pour lui.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui lui faisaient le plus mal. Qu'il se soit planté, c'était sûr. Mais, d'avoir perdu ou de l'avoir perdu ? D'avoir renié ce qu'il était ? D'avoir essayé ?

La bouteille dans laquelle il venait de taper s'écrasa au milieu de la route déserte. Il s'était fait mal en plus.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Georg réagirait comme ça. Il pensait qu'il allait le réconforter, taper sur son épaule, l'emmener dans un bar et boire avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se couchent, l'esprit embrumé par trop d'alcool. Comme les mecs faisaient dans ce genre de situations.

Sauf que Tom était Tom, que Georg était Georg. Qu'il ne lui avait peut-être pas présenté les choses comme le faisaient les autres. Et que Georg n'était pas du genre à l'aider comme d'autres l'auraient fait. Parce que plus encore que Tom, la gestion des sentiments d'autrui n'était pas son fort et qu'il les acceptait de toute façon difficilement.

Tom n'était même pas sûr d'avoir eu besoin d'aide, mais il paraîtrait que ça se faisait, chez les gens.

Et maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus voir son ami sans que celui-ci l'emmerde avec tout ça.

Il aurait du se taire. Depuis le début.

[…]

Son visage. Pommettes hautes. Joues creuses. Yeux en amande. Regard fier. Peut-être trop. Sa bouche. Qui souriait. Qui lui souriait.

Et il ouvrit les yeux. Haletant.

Comment pouvait-il voir si clairement son visage lorsqu'il dormait ? Alors qu'il n'arrivait presque plus le deviner lorsqu'il était éveillé ?

Il soupira lourdement en se redressant sur son canapé. Le clip d'une pseudo pop star tournait, les flashs de lumière lui faisaient mal à la tête et il chercha la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision.

Il le regretta aussitôt que la pièce fût silencieuse. Le bruit lui offrait un certain confort, il lui évitait de s'entendre penser pendant un moment.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Deux mois, comme l'avait si bien souligné Georg. Deux mois, c'était deux fois plus long que ce que toute cette histoire avait duré.

Et il n'arrivait pas à le surmonter. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal. Bien sûr que tout ça lui manquait, qu'une pointe amère lui traversait la poitrine chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Mais c'était ainsi. Terminé.

Bien fait. Il l'avait mérité. La faiblesse le débectait. Surtout la sienne. Celle des autres il la tolérait. La sienne il l'abhorrait.

Ne compter que sur lui même, il aurait simplement du suivre cette ligne de conduite. Ou du moins ne pas laisser les choses lui échapper.

Echec. Le mot s'inscrivit encore une fois en lettre de feu devant ses yeux.

[...]

« Tu es important pour moi, Tom », un murmure.

Tom ne répondit pas, esquissant juste un sourire.

« Mais si je ne le suis pas pour toi, alors je n'aurai pas du le dire, et je ne le redirai plus »

Tom ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il le pensait certainement, mais le dire était autre chose.

D'ailleurs il se demandait quand est-ce que les choses étaient devenues importantes. Sûrement au moment où il s'était mis à y penser plus souvent, tout le temps même.

« Tu ne me le diras pas, hein ? » un autre murmure.

Tom ferma les yeux sous la caresse des doigts fins glissant sur sa joue.

« Non, tu ne le diras pas », le voix était devenue un peu triste.

Tom ne l'avait pas dit, évidemment. Mais il l'avait pensé, si fort que ça lui avait brûlé les lèvres parfois. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'impliquer au point que si l'autre ne le pensait plus, il se retrouverait seul avec ça.

Et il s'était retrouvé seul. Comme il avait toujours pensé l'être. Et il n'avait rien dit.

Il avait essayé d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, de se contrôler et tout lui avait échappé avec une telle violence qu'il en restait encore sonné.

« Ca ne va pas marcher, Tom. On ne fonctionne pas » avait dit la voix, un soir.

Bien sûr que si ils fonctionnaient. Évidemment, sauf qu'il ne lui aurait jamais avoué, qu'il se l'avouait à peine.

Et il ne l'avait plus entendue, cette voix. Il ne lui avait pas courue après. Il l'avait laissé partir.

Comme cette idiot qu'il s'évertuait à être. Selon Georg.

Pour lui, il était juste celui qu'il voulait être. Indépendance. Contrôle.

Et si il n'avait pas su être compris et accepté comme ça. Alors tant pis. Au revoir.

[…]

Il avait mal d'être seul. Et mal d'avoir mal d'être seul.

Il lui en voulait. Peut-être autant qu'il s'en voulait.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, c'était de reconstruire et continuer.

Les coups contre sa porte le firent sursauter et ils soupira d'agacement en l'ouvrant sur Georg.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Salut. Oui, ça va, merci et toi ? » répondit l'autre d'un air las.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répéta Tom, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Georg qui était en train de poser sa veste, fit brusquement volte-face.

« Tais-toi maintenant », sa voix était si menaçante que Tom qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, la referma aussitôt.

« Tu t'assois et tu m'écoutes. Ta putain de fierté me casse les couilles. Et casse les couilles de tout le monde. Tu crois que t'es le seul à te faire plaquer ou quoi ? Un mois, Tom. Un mois ! C'est rien. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans cet état, alors que tu n'as rien fait pour que ça marche. »

Une vague de colère passa en Tom.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu n'es pas moi. Tu ne sais rien. RIEN ! »

« Je te connais. »

« Si tu me connaissais, tu ne dirais pas ça ! Alors maintenant arrête. »

« Tu as été tellement toi, qu'il s'est barré Tom, tu crois pas qu'il y a un problème ? »

Tom ferma les yeux, la colère qui grondait à lui était tellement prête à exploser qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de la contenir.

« Tu vois Tom, t'as tellement peur que quelqu'un ait une quelconque influence sur toi, même bonne, que tu te fermes. Tu l'as laissé venir à toi et tu as mis un bouclier tellement solide entre vous que vous vous êtes perdus. »

« Georg », il tentait de se maîtriser, « il attendait de moi quelque chose que je ne donne pas »

« Sauf que dans la vraie vie, ça se fait. »

« Je ne dois faire partie de la vraie vie alors »

« T'es en plein dedans, tu es triste parce que tu es seul »

« Tu n'as donc rien compris », souffla Tom.

« Si, tu es triste d'être seul, de vouloir être seul. Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tes beaux discours. Ton indépendance. Ta carrière. Tout ça. C'est du vent. Tu avais des sentiments pour lui. Tu le sais comme moi. Et tu as tout gâché parce que tu es d'un égoïsme sans nom. »

« N'importe quoi ! Ceux qui ne respectent pas ce que je suis sont égoïstes. Il avait juste à attendre. Juste à comprendre. Simplement. »

« Les gens, Tom, ont besoin de savoir qu'ils sont aimés. »

« Il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter »

« Il n'avait aucune raison d'en être sûr »

« Je suis comme je suis »

Georg soupira en baissant les yeux.

« De toute façon, je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Essaye seulement d'aller mieux. Tu me manques »

Et il repris sa veste et sortit de l'appartement de Tom.

Il venait de comprendre. Georg essayait juste de l'aider. Mais il ne voulait pas d'aide. Enfin, il espérait.

[…]

Il devait juste se reprendre en main. Ne plus laisser les erreurs du passé se reproduire.

La première chose à faire était de finir ce qui avait été commencé. Il saisit son téléphone est tapa un court message.

« Toi aussi, tu es important pour moi »

La réponse, celle qu'il avait espérée, ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

« C'est trop tard, Tom »

C'était terminé, plus que ça ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'était pas plus triste, ni moins. Il se haïssait juste un peu plus. D'avoir laissé tout ça arriver. D'avoir laissé tout ça se terminer.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à poursuivre ce chemin qu'il avait choisi et ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit se mettre en travers de sa route, qu'il soit là pour l'aimer ou le haïr. Parce qu'il écarterait toute faiblesse du revers de la main. Sans complexe. Il n'en accepterait plus aucune.

Contrôle.


End file.
